


What Happens In The Office...

by DarkFaeCliche



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFaeCliche/pseuds/DarkFaeCliche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is our version of what COULD HAVE HAPPENED at the start of “ArachnoFaebia" (season 1 episode 7).  AU.  Doccubus.  Explicit rating for sex and some language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In The Office...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dual effort where we dared one another to create a smutty one shot; as well as, use the word "squeegee" (inside joke).
> 
> Please take a moment to leave a comment after reading to let us know if you loved it, hated it or needed a private moment afterwards. We would love to hear your thoughts.

**(Lauren's POV)**

I was supposed to be having a fun evening with Bo and instead I found myself growing increasingly irritated, as Dyson had wormed his way into my date. Well, the word _date_ wasn't completely accurate – I wanted it to be but for all I knew, Bo only considered things between us to be platonic.  Either way, I was just going with the flow and enjoying whatever time I could get with her, in whatever capacity. But right now the detective was an unwelcomed third wheel and being a royal pain in my ass.

"My work is the will of the Ash. Are you questioning that?" I stated.

"Are you questioning my fealty?" he argued back.

I just stared at him as Bo interjected. "You know what, I'm not really sure what _that_ is but I'm _pretty_ sure she wasn't questioning it."

I really appreciated what Bo was trying to do as I could count on one finger how many times anyone stood up for me since I ended up with the Fae, however, I didn't need her to fight my battles. I didn't mean to be abrupt with her but I was beyond irate with the shape shifter. "I can speak for myself." My voice sounded surprisingly calm.

"When the Ash lets you." he said smugly.

I instantly saw red and imagined myself punching him really hard. All I wanted was to wipe that arrogant smirk off his scruffy face but instead, I suppressed it and smiled broadly. I knew that my smile didn't reach my eyes but I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he got to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the concern on Bo's face but I couldn't deal with her right now. Dyson ruined one of the very rare social opportunities I had, wrecking any time alone with Bo. He obviously wasn't going to leave and I couldn't stand being around him so the choice was made for me.

Gathering myself, I placed the bottle of beer and shot glass gently on the table and felt my cold mask slip into place. "Thanks, for the umm, fun." I said sarcastically before standing up and leaving. I made a conscious effort to not look into Bo's eyes. I didn't want to see pity in them. I didn't want her pity. I just wanted her friendship. Actually, I didn't know what I wanted but whatever it could have been, in that moment, it felt as if that ship had sailed.

Light Fae Lab

I slammed my office door and felt the walls vibrate behind me. " _Jackass_!" I shouted as I balled my hands into fists and paced. I hated that the Wolf got to me and in front of Bo no less. I was usually more careful in front of Fae and I shook my head at allowing things to take a turn. Standing still, I took a couple of deep breaths to get my anger under control. All I needed was for some Fae to have witnessed the confrontation at the Dal; have them express their concern to the Ash about my behavior as a human towards their kind; and I would've been thrown in the dungeon to cool off.

That thought sobered me instantly.

That was until my eyes fell upon the Annual Physical form on my desk – the same physical that the detective refused to come in for - and I felt my blood pressure rise again. It was a reminder of Dyson's blatant disregard for my job; of my role as doctor for the Light Fae; and me, in general. Grabbing it, I angrily crumpled it into a ball and flung it towards the waste paper basket that was a few feet away. My aim however, was off and it bounced off the edge and landed on the floor. "Figures." I muttered.

Sighing, I walked over to it and instead of picking it up, I pictured the wadded up piece of paper was Dyson's arrogant face and I stomped on it repeatedly, grinning as I did so. It was a simple and silly act but surprisingly, it helped better my mood and I felt no guilt for being immature.

After I placed the now trampled and wrinkled page in the garbage, I sat wearily behind my desk, my emotional exhaustion taking hold. As much as Bo was a friendly face and welcome breath of fresh air, she was also a grim reminder of my life of isolation and servitude. I rubbed my hands over my face and then through my hair before letting out a loud sigh. I couldn't allow myself to think of my life amongst the Fae - thinking of having to endure living like _this_ until my death was too depressing and demoralizing a life; one that I didn't think I could survive.

Whenever I started thinking that way, I reminded myself to take it one day at a time: wake up; go to the lab; allow myself to be amazed by the wonders of the Fae; work till I was exhausted; go to sleep; then rinse and repeat. That was my life. That was how I survived – keep my head down low, keep my thoughts to myself and don't feel. I couldn't feel. If I allowed emotion, I wouldn't be able to survive this.

" _Enough_!" I berated myself; my jaw clenched. My introspective thoughts were too loud and I knew that I wouldn't be able to get any sleep despite my fatigue. Deciding that I might as well get some work done seeing that I was in my office, I reached over to the stack of files at the corner of my desk and grabbed one from the top.

* * *

**(Bo's POV)**

After Lauren left the Dal, Dyson continued being a douche, talking about how _long_ it's been since we'd spent time together, that I looked _deep_ in thought, and how _hard_ it's been not seeing me regularly at the cop shop. He had his arm outstretched along the backside of the couch, and he fingered the ends of my hair, an attempt, I'm sure, to butter me up after giving Lauren the deep freeze. Dyson was no genius by any stretch but even he noticed I was pissed off and more than a little distracted.

His flirtations and his gruff voice drifted into the background—as irritating as a mosquito in the dark. Truthfully, every innuendo-stuffed word led my mind back to Lauren. _Honey brown eyes._ _Silken hair. Elegant hands—oh what I could do with those hands._ I had to clench my legs together and no matter how many tequila shots I threw down my throat, I couldn't rid her from my mind or my, well, _there._

"Where are you going?" Dyson looked surprised as I bolted away from him and the couch.

"I need air," I gruffed, as I threw on my leather jacket. I didn't trust him one second to not take that as an invitation. "And don't follow me," I said pointing at his scratchy face. He pouted but I just didn't care. I needed to be alone. Thing was, the tequila didn't just make me tipsy, it also intensified my hunger for one hot and geeky doctor. I had parked the yellow beast in an alley behind the Dal and once I got behind the wheel, I argued back and forth with myself. Home or Lauren's? I can thrall any living thing and yet, whenever I was around Lauren, it was as if she was Succubussing me.

So there I was, fighting with myself in the shadow of the Dal in the driver's seat of my car, eyes closed and imagining every luscious and dirty thing we could do together, _be together._ I hustled the zipper of my pants down as quickly as I could, slipped my hand into my jeans, and pumped two fingers into myself thinking about bringing the doctor to the brink of pleasure. _Her long, slender body above mine, arching, skin shiny with sweat. The tight, delicious feel of Lauren driving her center hard, slowly, oh Goddess slowly, onto my fingers. Oh, Lauren,_ I gushed while gripping my free hand onto her hip, _Lauren, more!_ I imagined her lips brushing against my ear lobe, teasing me with her big, scientific words—with a few commands mixed in. I was obedient to her wishes and plunged my fingers into her. _"Deeper Bo,"_ she'd say, spearing herself repeatedly, riding my hand to the point of breaking. She mawed my breasts with both hands as she rocked harder and harder. _"Formaldehyde! Oh, fuck!"_ she screamed. I imagined her blonde hair slick against her neck and her tits bouncing to the jerky rhythm she'd set. Moving. Faster. Possessing me.

My eyes were pressed tight together as I pushed myself to completion; but I just couldn't get there. Pure imagination was not enough to satisfy me. I blue-balled myself.

Here I was, like a teenage boy, behind the wheel of my Camaro beating off to the memory of her. Steam covered the windows. I was tired of hearing my own breath. I had to do something. _Get a hold of yourself! You're a succubus!_ I pulled my fingers from my jeans and wiped them on a stray wrapper I'd found on the floor of my car. _I'm brave. I'm friggin' hot._ It was now or never. I turned the ignition and gunned it out of the alley, straight for the Light Fae compound in search of the real thing: Lauren.

* * *

**(Lauren's POV)**

I don't remember falling asleep but I must've as the sound of my door creaking open, woke me up. My head shot up instantly from where it was resting on my desk. "How can I help you?" I mumbled automatically to whoever had entered as I quickly rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Lauren."

The voice was soft and gentle and made me feel warm all over. I suddenly felt very alert as my eyes popped open. "Bo? What are you doing here? It's late." I asked, surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing." she grinned.

Her cute dimple appeared and I wondered when I first started describing it as cute. "I was working." I defended with as much conviction I could muster despite knowing how lame it sounded.

"Uh huh." She feigned belief as she walked towards me. "How's your desk?"

"Surprisingly comfy." I replied as I pried a paperclip off my cheek.

She chuckled and it was music to my ears. "Very cute, Dr. Lewis."

I was sure that I was blushing as my cheeks suddenly felt very warm. _Maybe she wouldn't notice._ "Uhh, what can I do for you?" I stuttered as I stood and banged my knee against the desk and tried very hard not to grimace. _Real smooth Lauren._

Bo's beautiful smile disappeared. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"You and I had plans to hang out tonight and Dyson was being a dick. I should've said or done something to get him to leave but I didn't and he messed up our evening together. I'm really sorry, Lauren."

I couldn't help but smile at how sweet and considerate she was. "It's not your fault that Dyson's a dick – he's had many lifetimes to perfect it. But I appreciate your checking up on me."

Bo chuckled at my snarky comment and her beautiful smile returned, making me realize how much I loved seeing it.

"So, aside from apologizing for him, was there anything you needed?"

"Actually, yes. Lately, I've been distracted and feeling a strange tightening, for lack of a better word, in my stomach."

My eyes followed her movements as she placed her hand over her stomach. For whatever reason, all I could notice was how her black top flowed over her chest and torso, caressing every curve of her body. I forced my eyes to look away as I hung the stethoscope around my neck and grabbed the ophthalmoscope off my desk. Slipping into doctor mode, I walked around to the front of my desk towards her. "How long have you been feeling this way?"

"For a while."

I directed her to sit on the edge of my desk before moving to stand between her legs – my fingers feeling for any lumps or abrasions on her skull. My heart was racing from being so close to her and from thinking of what I would prefer to do between her legs. "Why haven't you mentioned this before?" I internally patted myself on the back for making that gargantuan leap back into doctor mode.

Bo smiled brightly and I could see a twinkle in her eyes. It was then that I remembered her explaining how she saw sexual energy and auras. I unconsciously stopped my ministrations and prayed for the earth to swallow me whole and spit me out somewhere far, far away.

"I was focused on our training and getting my hunger under control." She explained.

I heard the laughter in her voice but was thankful that she was merciful and didn't comment on my blushing. With no other choice but to proceed, I nodded my understanding and willed myself to be professional despite being absolutely mortified.

I steadied myself as I looked into each of her beautiful, warm eyes with the ophthalmoscope. "Did you hit your head recently? Have you experienced any headaches, dizziness or nausea?"

"Nope."

"Okay." I hummed to myself as I switched over to the sphygmomanometer and wrapped it around her bicep to check her blood pressure. My heart raced from my earlier faux pas and now, being so close to Bo. I hoped she wouldn't pick up on my nervousness.

"And you aren't in any pain?" I asked as I took off the pressure cuff.

She shook her head and I watched as her dark hair danced about her. I was astounded at how such a simple act could mesmerize me.

I needed to pull it together. I took a few steps back to increase the distance between us and to force myself to focus on being a doctor instead of how fantastic she smelt. "Well, you don't have any bumps or bruises on your head and your eyes were responsive so until I can run some tests on you, I won't be able to give you a diagnosis or an educated guess."

Her beautiful smile appeared again. "Really, there's no need for tests."

"I'd like to help you Bo." I insisted. "Does anything provide relief?"

"Yes."

"Oh? What?"

"You." she said simply.

"Pardon?"

"Spending time with you, helps." she replied with a coy smile.

"I- I don't understand."

"You've done so much to help me maintain control and because of you, I am more confident in my abilities. But more importantly, I enjoy hanging out with you. And when I'm not with you, I'm distracted because I'm thinking about you. I wonder what you're doing; if you're working late again; and if you've forgotten to eat. You are a mystery Dr. Lewis and there are so many things that I wonder about when it comes to you."

I had wished but never thought it possible for Bo to think about me in this way. She was absolutely beautiful, incredibly kind and considerate and so out of my league. Naturally, I was in complete shock.

"What things?" I asked shakily; my curiosity had gotten the better of me in spite of the butterflies in my stomach.

She gracefully stepped down from the desk. Her eyes grew dark as she said my name and I felt a shiver run through my entire body. Her voice had dropped an octave and I swear I'd never heard anything so damn sexy in my entire life.

Bo waited for me to look into her eyes before she spoke – her tone was low, sultry and confident as she took a step towards me. "I wonder if you ever let yourself lose control. I wonder how soft your skin would feel under my mouth and fingers… how it would feel to capture your lips with mine… how you would taste… and how you would sound as you scream out my name."

A spasm shot through me, straight to my core, flooding my panties. For being an incredibly intelligent person, I suddenly lost all ability to speak - the synapses from my brain to my mouth refusing to connect. I licked my lips and swallowed but still there was no sound.

Bo's eyes darted to my mouth. "I want to make myself perfectly clear in case there is any doubt. We're attracted to each other, Lauren, and I'm tired of fighting it. I want you. I want to take you against the wall; on your desk; and on your couch."

My breath hitched in my throat and I was acutely aware that my panties were beyond drenched. When she looked back into my eyes, I thought I was going to drown in them. "Even though your aura is blinding me right now, I would never force you to do anything that you don't want to do. So if you don't give me some kind of response, I will assume that you're not interested."

I thought my heart was going to pound out of my chest. _Not interested? Is she crazy!?_ I lunged forward. My mouth crashed into hers as I captured her face in my hands. Her lips were so soft and she smelled and tasted fantastic. I had dreamt about kissing Bo ever since I had first examined her and in this moment, I realized that my imagination was a poor substitute for the real thing.

I couldn't get enough of her. It felt as if fire was flowing through my veins – igniting from my core, radiating through my body and out through my fingers, lips, tongue. I tugged on her bottom lip with my teeth and gently bit and sucked it, causing her to moan into my mouth and grip my hips tightly. I never thought I could get so turned on from a sound and I knew then that I needed to hear her moan again.

We pulled away reluctantly, chests heaving, gasping for air. Her hand lingered on my cheek as she softly trailed the pad of her thumb against my lips. I felt emboldened. I held her gaze and made sure to watch for her reaction as my tongue darted out and licked the tip of her thumb. Her eyes widened in surprise and then quickly darkened as her attention shifted to my mouth. I wanted so badly to turn her on and to make her as wet as she made me so when the opportunity presented itself, I took it. I parted my lips slightly and began to suck the tip of her thumb, smirking internally as she let out a soft gasp.

My intention was only to tease her slightly but my plan backfired when I imagined other parts of her body that I wanted to taste and kiss, causing my desire to sky rocket. My eyes locked on hers as I took her into my mouth. I slowly sucked and licked my way down the length of her thumb before scraping a trail back up with my teeth, deliberately increasing the suction on her digit as my mouth moved back and forth over her.  It felt amazing having my lips wrapped around her and I felt some pride knowing that what I was doing was affecting her as she was repeatedly nibbling on her bottom lip.

I slowly licked a trail up from the base of her thumb to the tip and projected my confidence into my voice. "Was my response clear?"

Her voice was low and deep. "Crystal."

Without warning, she surged forward; her momentum propelling me backwards until I struck the wall; her hands pinning my shoulders as she conducted a steady assault on my mouth. Her lips slowly made a steady trail down my chin, jaw and neck where she lingered at my pulse point, alternating between kissing, sucking and biting. Her hands travelled down to my breasts, cupping them through my shirt. My nipples responded instantly, hardening at her touch and I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips as my head rolled back against the wall.

My heart raced as my fingers explored her body, down her arms, over her ribs, following the small of her back and rise of her ass before resting my hands there, gripping tightly. I let out a low growl at the barrier of clothes between us, preventing me from feeling her skin. She must've been thinking the same thing as she grabbed the front of my shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons flying in every direction.

Our hands grappled as we took turns peeling off each other's tops and casting it aside till we were only left in our bras and pants. I knew I was ogling but I couldn't help it. Bo was beyond gorgeous; her skin flawless; her arms, strong; and her abs, toned. My eyes roamed over her as she stood in a red laced bra, red leather pants and black, knee high boots. I didn't know if I would ever get another opportunity to experience her intimately like this and wanted to commit every dip, freckle and curve of her exposed skin to memory.

Bo smirked at my open perusal of her and took two steps back. She saw me frown at the distance between us and waggled her index finger in the air to silence my protests. She removed her knee high boots and unzipped her pants before turning so that her back was to me. At first I was confused by her actions but quickly realized that this was payback for my 'thumb-suck' tease. She silently bent forward at the waist and slowly peeled her tight leather pants down, giving me an incredible view of her red g-string, barely covered but incredibly shapely ass. As she continued her striptease, she revealed long, toned legs – legs that I very much wanted to dig my fingers into and have wrapped around my head.

Every part of me ached for her as she turned to face me in her matching red underwear. I wanted to feel her skin; explore her body with my fingers and lips; and make her as aroused as she made me.

She closed the distance between us and held my gaze. "I want to see all of you." she husked.

Her voice was laden with desire and it caused a shiver to run through me. I reached behind, unclasped my bra and slid the straps off my shoulders and arms before letting it fall to the floor. I felt exposed but didn't shy away as her eyes roved over me. She breached the small space between us and gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "You are so beautiful Lauren."

I ducked my head, blushing. Her tone was soft and tender and I couldn't believe that she was complimenting me. She raised my chin with her finger so that I could look into her eyes. "You. Are. Beautiful." She reiterated, letting her words sink in before she placed a soft, sensual, toe curling kiss on my lips. I moaned into her mouth as she cupped and kneaded my breasts. Gripping the hair at her scalp, I held her in place and kissed her hungrily before pushing past open lips to find, capture and suck on her tongue, causing my desire to surge.

My mind wandered briefly at the realization of what was happening. _I'm about to have sex with Bo. A Succubus!_ I was literally in the palm of her hands - and what fantastic hands they were: soft, strong, experienced.  All thoughts instantly disappeared when she gave my nipples a hard tweak, causing my body to jerk; the sensation sent a jolt straight to my core, irrevocably ruining my panties.

Bo smirked and pulled away briefly as she slowly made her way down my body, raking her fingernails over my torso and leaving a trail of goosebumps. When she reached her destination, she quickly undid my belt buckle and in one fluid movement, pulled both my underwear and pants down to my ankles before helping me out of my shoes and jeans.

It felt as if my skin were on fire as her fingertips glided up the back of my legs while she placed soft kisses on my shins and thighs; her nose and lips hovering, inhaling and purposely avoiding where I wanted her the most. Rising to her feet, her hands made their way over the swell of my ass, squeezing and kneading my flesh. Her eyes locked onto mine and when she said my name – it was low, sultry and oozed sex - my knees almost buckled.

Ever since our first meeting, I had fantasized about her breasts and was surprised that I had shown restraint till now. I cupped and squeezed her perfect mounds reverently through her bra, watching intently as one of her hands covered mine and moved in sync. My heart was beating so loudly that I was sure she could hear.

I stopped breathing as she placed one hand on my hip, keeping me pressed against the wall while the other inched down my stomach, over trimmed curls and cupped my mound. She leaned in; her breath ghosting against my skin. "I've wanted to fuck you ever since we first met."

My eyes closed involuntarily at her admission as I grabbed her waist. She gasped as she parted my folds and dipped her middle finger inside, moaning in my ear. "God, you're so wet."

I almost climaxed right then.

She pulled back, removed her digit and brought it to her mouth. "Mmm. You taste so much better than I imagined."

Watching Bo lick her finger clean was incredibly hot and sexy. And the fact that she admitted that she had fantasized about me? I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips. Her tongue swirling around her digit had me mesmerized and so worked up that I wasn't surprised when I felt my juices trickle down my inner thigh.

She was driving me insane and I didn't know how much longer I could hold out. "Bo. Please." I begged.

She leaned into my ear and sucked on my lobe. "Let go control, Lauren. Tell me what you want." She said as her fingers ghosted along the length of my slit.

I hissed. I wanted her so badly. "Inside."

She slid a finger in and groaned. "You're drenched."

"For you." I whispered as I gripped the wrist between my legs.

I was so turned on and ready for her but it wasn't enough. "More."

Bo slipped a second digit inside but didn't move. I thought I would explode from pent up desire. _I'm sure there was a scientific study on that; perhaps it caused spontaneous combustion?_

"I'll do whatever you want, just tell me." She said before kissing my jaw and neck.

"I want-" I couldn't finish my sentence. Instead, I tried to move my hips but she stilled my movements causing me to growl in frustration.

"Say it. Please." She looked into my eyes, pleading and I realized that this was torturous for her as well.

"Fuck me." I husked.

She groaned and promptly hiked up my right leg, hooked it under the crook of her elbow and plunged inside, making me cry out. I held on to her shoulders and claimed her lips hungrily as her fingers moved in and out of me, hard; fast. I felt the muscles in her forearm repeatedly contract and release - her arm pistoning, pounding me into the wall. I knew I would be sore later but I didn't care. This was the first time in years that I felt alive.  My entire body responded to her touch as I dug my nails into her flesh and moaned out her name, begging her not to stop.

When she lowered her mouth to my breast and sucked and bit my nipple, I thought my legs would give out. It felt incredible having her inside me and as her thumb repeatedly hit my clit with every inward thrust, I knew it wouldn't take long for me to climax. My legs trembled and I could feel my inner muscles gripping her fingers.

"Come for me." She encouraged; her breath hot against my cheek as she held me tightly.

I felt the pressure build with each stroke against my clit and thrust inside me; her fingers filling me; the sensations overwhelming. It felt amazing! I couldn't hold it in any longer. My eyes shot open as my body arched into her. I threw my head back and screamed out as my orgasm ripped through me.

I gasped for air as tremors slowly racked my body before eventually going limp; strong arms wrapped around me, holding me upright and close to her warm, supple body. As she tenderly combed my hair away from my face and stroked my cheek, it amazed me how she could be so sexually intense in one moment and be so tender in another. I looked into her eyes and she smiled sweetly at me; a smile that confirmed what I had hoped – that there was so much more to Bo Dennis than her being a Succubus.

I wrapped my arms around her and claimed her lips. As I continued to kiss her, I felt the stirrings deep in my core causing my kisses to grow hungrier and my hands to roam over her soft skin.

* * *

**(Bo's POV)**

_Mission accomplished._

My first time with Lauren was unlike anything I had imagined. Unicorns, mermaids, pots of Leprechaun gold – what were these compared to the beautiful doctor clinging to me, her lithe body sandwiched tightly between me and the wall of her office.

Lauren's arms snaked around my neck, pulling me closer. I tasted the musky steam rising from her skin. _Heaven._ Then, I glanced over my shoulder and realized the office door was half way open. In our haste, we had paid scant attention to the small detail of checking that the door had actually snapped shut. Knowing that I took her with a high chance of someone walking in on us added to the thrill. I thought of the only other time I risked being walked in on: at a gas station bathroom, the spinning of the ragged car wash tumblers vibrating the walls, my own body bouncing against said wall, and a squeegee. Unfortunately, me and my "friend" forgot to lock the door. Then, _presto! Threesome!_ I call that my 3.99 special because that's what it cost to have the Camaro washed at 3 a.m. on a not-so-lonely stretch of Highway Seven. I needed a snack and a snack I got. But that's a story for another time and nothing, and I mean _nothing_ compared to having Lauren wrapped around my fingers and humming in pleasure. Lauren's breath warmed the cubby just below my chin. She cast a spell on me for sure. The bliss of her chest rising and falling into a soft rhythm made me want to stand there and cling to her body forever. I felt my arousal simmering once again between my legs and was about to drop to my knees and swallow her whole; but Lauren had a better idea than pleasuring each other butt naked for anyone to see.

"Come with me," she said as she slipped away from my hands. She hustled around the office picking up our clothing strewn about like seeds.

"I'm not finished," I whined.

"I know," she smirked, with a bundle of leather and lingerie in her arms. She crossed the room and dumped our clothes on the guest chair, lingering over the chair in a half bent over position as she neatened the pile. I'm sure she knew I had been staring at the sway of her lower back, the cords of her muscles, as well as that shapely, gravity-defying ass. She strode to the door and pushed it closed, turned the tumbler of the lock with a snap and tightened the cord of the already shut blinds. She turned her attention back to me and purred, "We're just getting started." This was a side of Dr. Lewis I'd never seen before, strong-willed and confident. Where had she been hiding all this time? And why?

At that very moment, anything Lauren asked of me I would have done. Eat a live rattlesnake. Do the chicken dance. _Anything._ She wagged her hips at me for extra encouragement before moving toward the couch. Lord it was big—wide and long enough for two—deep and thick downy cushions, low to the ground. It screamed expensive.

She covered the couch with a sheet and a light blue hospital blanket. A couch that Lauren draped herself across, lying on her back and looking at me like lust personified; if lust took on the shape of a toned and sculpted leggy blonde with hair that shimmered like sunlight on a river. My jaw dropped open. She smiled and sat up half way, her hand extended palm upward, her index finger curling and beckoning me to come closer.

I lassoed my rising lust and took slow, deliberate steps toward her. I lowered my chin, smiled like the Grinch, and dropped a little hot sauce in the sway of my hips. I palmed slow circles over my breasts down to my navel, and tapped the corner of my mouth with the tip of my tongue. She giggled at my obvious seduction that only made me _love_ —I mean, _like_ her even more. I licked the tip of my fingers to taste the remnants of her. That silenced her laugh and brightened her honey eyes. "Bo," she sang to me. "Would you like a taste? From the source?" She sucked on her middle finger before encircling the nipple of her right breast with it. Then she dropped her left foot to the floor, opening herself to me. The gods may as well have shined a spotlight on her center, and the neat triangle of light brown curls—glistening with the dew of the orgasm I just gave her. _Damn!_ The sight of her legs spread open and waiting for me made me puff out my chest in pride.

My throat went dry while other parts of me flooded with moisture. I was about to lunge for her pussy when she abruptly ordered, "No, no, no."

"Huh?"

"Not yet Bo," she said reclining fully. She wagged her finger again, holding it close to her face. "Up here."

"Doctor, your wish is my command."

I straddled her hips and inched my way upward as Lauren shimmied downward until her mouth aligned with my center. I gripped the armrest of the couch for balance, and slowly lowered myself inches from her mouth. Her hands squeezed my ass and brought me even closer until her lips grazed my lips. She brushed against me, alternating between the inside of my thighs and my outer lips with a slightly open mouth—no tongue yet, just the hot tickling of her breath and a wet mouth that I could feel smiling against me. It took every ounce of control to let Lauren _take control._ The pressure built in my lower stomach and I widened my stance as an invitation.

She stroked my ass and then _slap!_

 _I didn't expect that, good doctor._ I softly yelped. My skin tingled and I'm sure, reddened.

She drilled her eyes into mine, her eyes clouded with lust. She poked me with the tip of her tongue. I flinched slightly at her touch. I wanted more.

"Did you like that?" she smiled.

I looked down at her, and combed my fingers through the blonde hair flowing above her like a halo, and nodded.

She spanked the other cheek, harder and louder this time. "What was that?" she asked.

I flinched. My insides tingled. Oh boy, I needed to focus. "Yeah," I panted. "Yeah, I liked it."

She spanked me again and immediately followed with a long, slow lick separating my folds. The thickness of her tongue pushed me to sigh in relief. I stroked her hair and urged her to go deeper. The scent of my own arousal reached me as I floated above her. "Oh, baby," I let it slip.

Her hands left my cheeks and moved to my front. With the tips of her fingers she gently pried my lips open like two sides of a curtain, and teased my entrance. Her tongue was thick, stiff, and determined to drain me of every pleasure. I rocked against her, willing her to swallow more of me.

She drew lazy circles with her tongue—small then wide then small again—just outside of my entrance, flicking and teasing my clit and humming contentedly and as I squirmed and tried to lower myself. She answered with a firm hold on my hips, fighting my gravity, and a pinch of her teeth on the soft flesh on the inside of my thigh.

"Ouch!"

Her eyes darkened as they looked at me. I loved seeing her beautiful face wrapped between my thighs. _Oops._ I felt a hot trickle of my juices drip down my leg into her waiting mouth.

"Don't fight me, Bo. I'll give you what you want… _when_ I'm ready." She then proceeded to lap up said trickle and kiss me tenderly in the spot where I'd just been bitten. "You don't want me to hurt you, do you?"

 _Who is this woman? Stronger than I imagined and a hundred times sexier._ I surrendered.

And that's when she took my clit between her lips and sucked, lightly at first, then harder, tugging then playing with it with that magical tongue of hers, between her teeth, toying with me mercilessly. She reached up with a free hand and palmed one of my breasts, then, simultaneously sucked me world-without-end while she pinched and teased my nipple between her thumb and forefinger. I played with my other nipple and felt it stiffen beneath my touch. I watched Lauren devour and bat my clit around with her mouth like a kitten to catnip. "Baby," I begged. "More. Please."

I arched and dropped my head back as I slowly began to ride her tongue. Sweat trickled from my brow. Hearing the grunts of her pleasure growing louder spurred me on. With her strong hand on my hips she was still able to set the pace, painfully slow and hard, only allowing her tongue to fill me part way. I looked down. Her nose and cheeks glistened with sweat and cum. I arched again, this time reaching behind to touch her between her legs. Before she could protest, I entered her with my middle finger and drove it inside as deep as I could manage. Her mouth left me momentarily as she arched as well, throwing her head back with an open mouth, in a perfect, symmetrical "O."

Lauren dug her fingernails onto my thighs with both hands and slowly pumped her pussy around my fingers. She grinned, her breathing labored. "You're…distracting…me…Bo."

"You seem to be enjoying it." I thrust harder, tickling the rough patch in the depth of her walls. I pulled out quickly and re-entered with two fingers, opening and closing them like scissors as I pushed in and out.

"Oh God, fuck!" She tightened her walls against my fingers. Then, like a dandelion-burst of fireworks in a dark sky, Lauren hissed and screamed and exploded, shooting her orgasm all over her inner thighs and into my hand. Between pants I thought I heard her say, "I'm going to get you for this."

"You want to top me? Is that it?" I grinned, moving in and out of her with slightly more speed. "I'd like to see you try."

Her breathing was definitely ragged. "Oh, it's so on Bo."

While I had been pleasuring her, I was also making myself happy, smearing my juices on her chest. Don't ask me how, but she managed to get a good grip on my wrist and pulled me off of her. I swear, Lauren must be Houdini, because before I could react, she swiftly had me on all fours and straddled me from behind with a firm grip on my shoulder keeping me in place.

"How?" I looked over my shoulder. Her nipples were tight and erect like the highest peaks of the alps.

She gracefully slipped two fingers inside of me. I moaned. She leaned her mouth close to my ear. "How? First, I'm pretty amazing."

Her thrusts were slow and sure, fierce if that's even possible. My skin buzzed with the current of her electricity. There was no going back. Lauren was my drug of choice. She erased everything and everyone that came before. Until now, I didn't realize that I'd been starving, for to be taken like this by Lauren Lewis was like dining on a five-course meal at The Ritz.

"Second," she pumped in and out, her thumb grazing my clit. "You do things to me, Bo," she moaned.

"What things?"

She closed the distance between us, resting flush against my back. She pressed her breasts into my back and bit down on the top of my shoulder. The hardness of her nipples drove me to madness. I got lost in a chorus of moans and the spicy, oiliness of our skin and juices mixing together.

"Tell me," I moaned. "What things?"

She pulled out and filled me with three fingers, pumping in and out of me at increasingly faster speeds. Thunder began to build inside and I felt myself open up even more to accommodate her.

"Ah, fuck Lauren." I gasped, driving my ass against her fingers crazy for more, insane for her. She clamped her mouth on my shoulder and sucked the flesh into her mouth; and with her free hand forced me harder against her, her hips and thighs thrusting mercilessly into me.

"I want you to come all over me, Bo. Make me forget everything."

Even in my lust-filled haze and the rhythmic clapping of our skin slamming into each other repeatedly, I heard her. _Forget_?

We bucked against each other wildly, groping and reaching and pushing. Hands. Knuckles. Teeth. Pure adrenalin and sweat. The thunder roared. My insides stretched and blazed like a firestorm.

I couldn't hold back. I gripped onto the hardness of her fingers and let go, and opened fully for her.

"Bo!" I heard Lauren cry out as she came against me, holding me flush against her hips, her wetness covering my ass and triggering my own orgasm.

I dropped my head and pushed against her one last time. "Lauren!" I keened and erupted, hot and sticky and deliriously pungent all over her hand and pussy. I threw my head back before collapsing onto the couch with her body flat and flush against my mine.

Slowly, I flipped over on my back to face her. Our mouths collided and our tongues tangled sloppily and hungrily against each other. I didn't want her to move.

"Stay. For a little longer," I managed a whisper.

I felt her nod and lower her cheek to rest on my chest. She eased her fingers in and out of me lazily, dreamily. The raw urgency was replaced by something else—something I hadn't felt in a long while or maybe ever. She and I were playing a dangerous game, thoughts of which I pushed to the back of my mind. "Lauren," I said softly, reaching for her wrist.

"Hush," she answered with a kiss, then another kiss that lingered between my breasts. She circled her tongue on my nipples, several turns at a time, rousing them awake with every stroke. My hips moved of their own will and in perfect rhythm to hers. You know that expression? Stoking the embers? Lauren ignited the blue eyes of my Succubus. I had been overpowered by a human, _a human!_ A human as lovely and brilliant as one, Dr. Lauren Lewis. Her mouth traveled the length of my body. She nipped the seams leading from my hips down to my inner thigh. She teased me, brushing the tip of her nose against my entrance, inhaling me like the rim of a wine glass. Lauren looked at me with such care just before she lowered her mouth on me again, turning every doubt to dust, swallowing me whole, repeatedly, until the only thing I wanted was more of her, inside me, on me, damp and sticky, the taste of her musk coating my mouth. My toes curled as I rest them on her back.

She picked up the pace of her fingers, curling and spreading them inside of me.

I gripped the top of her head. My breath was ragged, desperate. "Don't stop. I'm close."

She sucked harder and fluttered her tongue, determined to achieve my full and complete surrender.

" _Yesssss,_ " I hissed.

"Come for me, Bo. I want to choke on you." The wooden feet of the couch scraped against the floor, the armrest now bumping repeatedly against the wall as Lauren fucked me senseless. The slap of her fingers entering and pounding into me echoed within the walls of her office. "Can you hear that, Bo? You're so wet!"

I was wet and about to drench Lauren full force. I let go, my muscles clenching and squeezing for life against her fingers, driving myself harder against her mouth as I orgasmed and spurt my juices into her mouth. I screamed her name over and over until my voice was hoarse.

Lauren's fingers slowed. Like a cat cleaning its paw, Lauren brushed and angled her face over my pussy and coated her face with my wetness, before licking the length of me dry.

She crawled back up carefully, looking quite proud if not a little worn out, too. She relaxed next to me and stayed there. Wrapping my arms around her and hearing Lauren purr sated and out of breath – these things covered me with a blanket of happiness. Her breathing was the greatest sound my ears had ever heard, a lullaby of sorts, and within a matter of seconds we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(Lauren's POV)**

Despite being sore, I woke up with a huge smile. I sat up slowly - my neck and back were stiff from sleeping awkwardly - and gently stretched till I heard a pop. I was slightly disoriented after my nap and as I took in my surroundings, I recalled the events that occurred earlier. My smile instantly disappeared and I sighed dejectedly.  There was no Bo; no clothes on the chair; and no sheet or blanket on the couch. I was alone in my office - fully clothed and with pins and needles in my hands from having fallen asleep on them at my desk.

I couldn't believe that it was all a dream - an incredibly hot, sexy wet dream with a certain hot, sexy Succubus. _It felt so real._ Everything that I said, felt and did in the dream was vivid.  And to also have dreamt that I was Bo - with her thoughts and feelings - that was strange but seriously hot. _It was like I was in her head and felt her feelings and desires._

I groaned in frustration and shook my head to get rid of my thoughts but it didn't work. Even worse was the fact that I was extremely turned on and there was nothing that I could do about it. As I sat there, I realized that I just had more sex in my dream than I had in real life over the last five years and my panties were wet.  Really wet. That realization caused me to look down to my lap as I considered relieving my ache. _What am I thinking?!_ I let out another groan and stood up. _I really need a cold shower._

I’ve never had such an intense dream before. All these weeks of giving Bo injections and helping her train and stay in control; of being around her, talking, joking and getting to know one another; and all our subtle touches, intense looks and flirting – it was all building up. _Yeah, building into an orgasmic wet dream!_ I shook my head again.  The only logical explanation was that my subconscious was trying to tell me something through my dreams - that I had some intense feelings and pent up desire for Bo.

I felt the heat in my cheeks as I remembered some of the things that I said and did to Bo and the things she did to me. _Damn!_ It had been a long time since I had been so sexually aggressive; even though it wasn't real, in a weird way it was liberating.  I couldn't help but grin. _Gods that was an awesome dream!_

I realized that there was no point in staying at work any longer. I couldn’t concentrate.  I might as well tidy up my office and head home to have a shower to help me relax.

A knock on my door interrupted my obsessive must-organize-desk-before-leaving.   I looked up to see the brunette of my dreams. "Bo? What are you doing here? It's late." I asked, very surprised.

"I could ask you the same thing." she grinned.

I couldn't help but gaze at her beautiful smile. _Her dimple_ ** _is_** _cute._ "I was working… but am about to call it a night. Was there something I could do for you?"

She took a step into my office and looked at me sincerely. "I wanted to apologize."

I couldn't help but think that this was a strange case of déjà vu. "For what?"

"You and I had plans to hang out tonight and well, Dyson was being… himself. I should've said or done something to get him to leave but I didn't and he messed up our evening together. I'm really sorry, Lauren."

 _She really was very sweet_. I couldn't help but smile. "It's not your fault that Dyson's an-" I paused to find the appropriate word but there was no polite way to describe how huge of an asshole he was. "Anyway, I appreciate your checking up on me."

"I would like to make it up to you." She insisted as she moved closer to my desk.

"Oh?" In that exact moment, I thought of my dream and _all_ the ways that Bo had made it up to me. I couldn't hold back the blush as I squeezed my legs together.

She must've seen my aura spike because she was smiling at me like the Cheshire Cat. _Busted!_  I fought my instinct to divert my attention to the floor or to organize the already tidied files on my desk.

"There's a mom and pop diner not far from here that serves breakfast 24/7 — they make awesome pancakes. My treat if you're interested."

I glanced over at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. "It's after 10 p.m., Bo."

"So? There's never a bad time for pancakes." She said simply.

She was so damn charming. I couldn't help but smile as I walked around my desk to join her. "Why not?"

_Suck it Dyson! I get to have my ‘date’ with Bo after all._

~ the end


End file.
